


Smiles and Snowbanks

by starchitect



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Felix is smitten, enjoy, my gf and I were talking Netteflix and I got possessed and wrote this, okay so you know Felix's holiday outfit in Heroes?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: "As much as I hate this frivolous festival, I... don't hate seeing you smile."Felix says something out loud that he had meant to keep to himself. Annette thinks it's cute.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Smiles and Snowbanks

**Author's Note:**

> hello Fire Emblem fandom  
> my girlfriend was drawing Netteflix and I got inspired so here's this
> 
> enjoy :3

As much as he hates this frivolous festival, Felix... doesn't hate seeing Annette smile. Seeing her so full of joy and excitement is enough to make this whole thing worth it. Even if he could do without walking all over town for hours on end just to buy gifts that people will likely throw away in a few years.

He's drawn from his thoughts when Annette perks up and blinks at him, eyes wide with surprise.

"What did you say?"

Felix quirks an eyebrow. What _did_ he say? All that about Annette's smile was part of his inner thoughts, right?

Unless... It _hadn't_ been?

Oh, Goddess, he'd said that out loud, hadn't he. Felix could throw himself into a snowbank.

"Er, it's-- Nothing," he stammers, turning his head in a futile attempt to mask the blush crawling up his face. He's starting to seriously consider the snowbank idea now. "Don't worry about it."

Annette doesn't drop it, though. She looks up at him with rosy cheeks, her smile he'd grown so fond of getting brighter. Felix dreads what she's about to say.

"You like seeing me smile."

It's not a question. She doesn't say it to confirm that she heard him right, but to solidify it. Like repeating his words will make them more true. He swallows nervously.

And then, Annette's smile gets brighter somehow, and she leans in as close as her height will allow. Her face is as red as his by now, but that doesn't really do much to make him feel less awkward. Felix shifts his weight.

"I like your smile too, Felix. You should wear it more often."

And then she stands up on her toes and, thanks to his head still being turned, easily plants a kiss on his cheek. Felix is pretty sure it's impossible to overheat sitting in the cold like this, but damn if he doesn't feel like he's burning up.

The nearby piles of snow are looking very enticing, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> felix navidad


End file.
